Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 100\% = 50 \% $